The dream
by Sonar
Summary: I made this story up. Reviews are welcome
1. The dream

This is a story of a priest who is feeling the usual till a woman which is me shows up and tries to help him when my dreams come true and he is injured. I am the only one to comfort him. Or is it the opposite?  
  
On to the story.  
  
Part 1: A new surgeon  
Col Potter was on the phone in his office talking to a general while Radar was cleaning up a little.   
Col.Potter came off the phone and said," Radar!"  
Radar showed up right behind him and said," Sir!"  
Col Potter and Radar said at the same time," We are expecting a new surgeon so prepare to watch to see if this surgeon comes up!"  
Radar exited the door as Klinger came in in a army uniform.  
Klinger said," Sir! You called for me?"  
Potter said," Yes I have but I can't remember why now! Hold on!"  
Klinger stood there and said," Why did you call me sir, if you couldn't remember?"  
Potter said," I want you to get all the trash and throw it in the dump!"  
Klinger left and went to do his duty of trash.  
  
A few hours in the afternoon, a jeep was riding to the 4077 with me, the new surgeon. The driver stopped due to the bombing. The driver and I got out of the jeep and took cover.   
I covered my ears as the bombing lasted for a few minutes.  
The driver said," I got to head to head quarters!"  
I said," Okay and thanks for the ride!"  
I walked on the side of the road as the driver walked off in his own direction.  
I walked until I spotted some mps and they stopped me from going on.  
I cleared my voice and said," I am looking for the 4077th cause I am transferred there!"  
The mp said," Come with me!"  
I listened and 2 hours, Radar saw the jeep and got the commander. I got out and watched the mps go.  
Col.Potter and Radar came over.  
Col.Potter said," Hi there! You must be the.."  
I said," New surgeon and you can call me Sonar!"  
Col.Potter said," Welcome to the 4077th and I'm Col.Potter and my company clerk Radar!"  
I said," Nice to meet you two!"  
Bj and Hawkeye looked through the tent and saw Radar and Col.Potter plus me.  
I picked up one of my bags but Radar said," Let me!"  
I said," Thank you!"  
Radar said," Your welcome!"  
I put down my bag as Radar took my two bags.  
Radar said," Follow me!"  
Col.Potter said," I'll tell you more later!"  
Radar lead me to a tent and put down my bags.  
I said to Radar," Radar! You look like my teddy bear I have in my bag!"  
Radar said," I take that as a comment miss!"  
I said," Just call me Sonar!"  
Radar said," All right Sonar!"  
Radar heard helicopters as I did.  
Radar said," Here they come!"  
I said," Helicopters?"  
Radar said," Yep!"  
I said," Let's go!"  
Radar and I ran out. I saw three surgeons running up the hill along with a ambulance driving up the road.  
Radar said grabbing my hand," Let's go!"  
He dragged me to Pre-Op and dropped me off.   
I sat on the bench confused as Col.Potter came in and said," There you are! Scrub up!"  
I said," Okay!"  
Col.Potter and I scrubbed up as Father Mulcahy came in.  
I said," Potter! Can you please help me with this mask?"  
Col.Potter got my mask on as Father Mulcahy said," Is this person new?"  
I turned with Col.Potter.  
Col.Potter said," You surprised me Padre! Father Mulcahy! This is Sonar and Sonar, this is Father Mulcahy!"  
I said," A pleasure to meet you!"  
Father said," Nice to meet you too!"  
I blushed under my mask for no good reason.  
Hawk, Bj, and Winchester came in as I went into the operating room.  
A nurse came over and put on my gloves.  
I said to the nurse when I got to my patient," Put him under!"  
The nurse put the mask on and I started.  
I said," Clamp!"  
Nurse said," Clamp!"  
I said," Crap! It's bleeding! Suction!"  
Nurse said," I can't do suction while holding a clamp!"  
I said," Can someone give me a hand here?"  
Father Mulcahy ran over and said," You called?"  
I said," Yes! Hold this clamp!"  
Father listened and took the clamp in his hands as blood spurted on me.  
I said," Keep holding on Father! I am almost done!"  
I finished the patient and told Father," Let go!"  
I took the clamp and toke it out as I said," Close up Nurse!"  
I said to Father," Thanks for the help!"  
Father said," Anytime!"  
Klinger came in and said," No more wounded!"  
I said," What time is it?"  
Potter said," 3:00! Why don't we head to the officers club?"  
I said," Sure!"  
Everyone exited O.R and Hawkeye got in my way.  
Hawkeye said," You must be the new surgeon!"  
I said as Bj and Winchester came over along with Klinger, Father, Radar and Potter," I'm Sonar!"  
Bj said," Nice to meet you!"  
I said," Who are you?"  
Hawkeye said," I'm Hawkeye, this is Bj, he's Klinger and this is Charles Emerson Winchester the third!"  
Col.Potter said," To the officer's club people!"  
We walked to the officers club except for Winchester who headed to the swamp to listen to his record player.  
We came in and toke a seat.  
Igor said," What do you want?"  
I said," Grape Nehi!"  
Potter said," A beer!"  
Radar said," The usual!"  
Father said," I'll go for a beer also!"  
Hawk and Bj plus Klinger," Beer!"  
Radar said," Sonar! I didn't know you love Grape Nehi!"  
I said," I love it beside shirley temple!"  
Igor said coming back," Here you go! Is that a new face?"  
I said," I'm Sonar!"  
Igor said," I'm Igor! The cook and the one who serves drink in this club!"  
I said," Nice shirt!"  
Igor said," Thanks!"  
Hawkeye raised his beer and said," I would like to make a toast for our new female surgeon Sonar!"  
I said," I'm only new here and look at all what happens just from coming and nearly getting bombed and a ride with an mp!"  
The gang laughed as Maraget came in and said," Col.Potter! My nurses are not keeping things oragnized!"  
I said," Well! Who is this regular army woman?"  
Hawkeye said," She's the headnurse Maraget houlihan!"  
I said," I'm Sonar!"  
Maraget said," Nice to meet you Sonar!"  
Col.Potter said getting off the chair," Excuse me!"  
Col.Potter and Maraget headed outside.  
I said," So who is the head surgeon?"  
Hawkeye said," I am!"  
Bj said," Where do you live?"  
I said,"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania!"  
Father excalimed," That's where I live!"  
I said," But I work for charities and work in hospital and get this, I became a surgeon at the age 14 and toke medical school and finished at the age 17!"  
Radar said," Wow!"  
Father said," Amazing!"  
Hawk said," You must have a real talent!"  
I said," It is a gift! I can tell you how I did first start surgery!"  
Hawk said," I rather not but maybe later!"  
Bj said," Count me out! Me and Hawk are going to play poker!"  
I said," I better not anyway! I told it to a nun and she fell asleep after I explained it for only 17 minutes!"  
I said," How much to pay for the drinks?"  
Igor said," $12.50!"  
I said," I'll pay!"  
I toke out my fake red scripts and payed Igor.  
I gave him 2 more dollars and said," Just a tip!"  
Igor said," Thanks!"  
I said," Don't menition it!"  
Radar said," I'll give you a tour!"  
I went off my stool as Father caught himself in a daze looking at me.  
  
Part 2: Getting along  
  
I got a tour of the unit and met more people such as the nurses and the enlisted men. It was now 6:00 and I was in the messhall. I had things on my mind.I got my food and headed to a bench.  
I thought," I better go see the chaplin but I am a nun, sort of and what am I going to tell him?! He's cute! What am I saying? I should be only liking him as a friend!"  
Father saw me and decided to go over.  
Father said," Sonar!"  
My head perked up as he said," May I sit down with you?"  
I said," Go ahead!"  
Father came and sat down beside me.  
I ate silently and Father knew something was bugging me. He sensed it as he put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up.  
Father said," Something is bugging you!"  
I said," Yes there is! I rather talk to someone!"  
Father smiled and said," Well! You are welcome to my tent! We can talk!"  
I smiled back and said," Maybe I should!"  
Father and I ate and chatted for a bit and then Father lead me to his tent and offered me a seat.   
I sat down on a chair as Father said," So what's the problem?"  
I said," I just can't stop thinking of this war and how I keep getting moved to new units! I must confess that I'm a nun, well use to be!"  
Father said," What happened?"  
I said," I quitted and continued doing surgery! Before I was called to your unit, I got in a fight with a solider and got confined to my quarters!"  
Father said," Why did you fight?"  
I said," Before I go on, I boxed. I got in a fight with that solider because he hurted the enlisted men and blaming them for communists! That solider was Col.Flagg! I tried to tell my commander that Col.Flagg was hurting the enlisted but he sent me to my quarters."  
Father said," How awful!"  
I said," I know! My commander called every unit and they would not accpet me but I did change a little and at that time, my commander called your unit and sent me here!"  
Father said as I hummed a tune," I feel so sorry for you!"  
I said silently," I was not happy but I am not sure if I will get along with the people here!"  
Father moved his chair close and said," You will!"  
I hugged the priest and said," Thank you Father!"  
Father was caught offguard with the hug and patted my back.  
Father said as I released the hug," Anytime!"  
I did blush a little after the hug. There was something about Father that brought warm feelings up my body.  
I said," See ya later and have sweet dreams and may your prayers come true!"  
Father said," You too! Bye!"  
Father thought ," She is a nice girl!"  
I walked off into my quarters and tucked myself in turning off the light.  
I took off my glasses also and fell asleep.  
It was now morning and I got up bright and early.  
I got into the showers and then got changed into clothes.  
I took a breath of the air and walked around silently. I enjoyed the breeze but the wind was strong. I clutched my army jacket around me as I spotted a hill. I got my journal and headed to the hill.  
I looked through my journal for a blank page and wrote this," The breeze is not bad and it is a sunny day but I know it is not going to last with the wounded as the storm! I am the first one up probably but heck the weather smoothes me and I had a dream of the priest at the 4077th getting injured and I was the only one there! I don't know what my dream means but I will find out!"  
A voice said," Good morning Sonar!"  
I jumped and turned but sighed.  
I said," Don't surprise me like that again while my back is turned!"  
Father said," Sorry! Nice weather isn't it?"  
I said," Yeah! It's feels so warm and I was about to finish my journal entry! I thought I was the only one up!"  
Father said," I was just jogging!"  
I watched the priest walk over and came over to me.  
I sat down under the tree as the priest did.  
Father said breathing," I think I tired myself out!"  
I said patting his shoulder," I could tell! Nice grey shirt!"  
Father said," Thanks!"  
I suggested," Let's head back to camp!"  
Father stood up but nearly fell over till I caught him.  
He took his arm and put it over my shoulder and said," All that running made my legs tired!"  
I helped him down the hill and got him into his tent. I opened his door to his tent and set him down on his bed.  
I said," Feeling okay Father?"  
Father said," Fine!"  
He noticed me blushing and stuck in thought again. The day went smoothly.  
  
Part 3:Dreams  
It was now night and I was sleeping tucked in my green sheet.  
I was having another dream.  
I dreamed that the priest and I were summoned to go somewhere and when we were coming on the way back, I swerved the jeep and we crashed into a tree. I woke up a few seconds later trying to help him. I found the first aid kit and bandaged him while his eyes were shut. I felt guilty and called for help. Then we were in the operating room.  
I woke up sweating and screaming. Tears were coming to my eyes as someone knocked on the door.  
I said," Come!"  
The priest came in as I covered my face in my hands. The priest turned on the lamp and came over to me.  
Father said softly," Are you okay Sonar?"  
I said sobbing," I don't know Father! I had an owful nightmare and you were in it! This is the second dream and it's the same one!"  
Father took my arms and my hands came off my face.  
Father wiped my tears with his finger and hugged me.  
Father said," Shh! It's okay!"  
He felt my hair against his neck but he moved it to behind my neck.  
Father was blushing a little as he said," Tell me your dream please!"  
I clutched his arm and said," I dreamed that you and I were told to go somewhere and on the way back, I was driving and I saw a truck get in the way. I swerved and we hit a tree and we both fell out. I woke up a few minutes later and it was afternoon in my dream. I saw you there lying still. I crawled over. I saw you were wounded in the chest so I got the first aid kit and bandaged you. I started to feel guilty as I called for help on the radio. Then we were in the operating room. Then I woke up!"  
Tears were still falling as the priest hugged me tighter. Father told me to keep calm but I couldn't help it. I was scared in fright from my dream. Father rubbed my back softly.  
He thought," I got to help her! She's scared and I can feel it! Well just this once, I will sleep with her to make her feel safe!"  
He felt me clutching him tighter and trying to contain my tears.  
He did a small smile as he kissed my forehead. I released the hug and wiped my tears.  
Father held my hand and sat on my bed.  
I layed back down to notice the priest was hugging me and lying down with me.  
I didn't bother to ask him why he was doing it but he was doing it for some odd reason. I took off his glasses and set them down by my glasses. Then I cuddled up to the priest.  
  
Part 4: Just another day!  
  
I woke up to see the priest still here and sleeping beside me holding me. I sighed and got out of his arms. I tucked him in leaving him there as I got changed. He turned facing away from the tent wall.  
I smiled as I had the door half way opened as I adjusted my glasses and went outside with my journal plus I wrote what happened. I headed to the mess hall and ate and then headed back to my tent.The priest was still there so I shook him softly and brushed my hair.  
He opened his eyes and saw me there.  
I turned around and said," Good morning Father!"  
Father picked up his glasses and sat up.  
He said," Good morning to you too!"  
I said," About last night! Thanks for listening to me!"  
Father smiled and said," Well! I am a priest and your welcome!"  
Father thought," I thought she was going to ask me why I slept with her last night!"  
I said," Why did you sleep with me last night?"  
Father thought," I knew it!"  
Father said," I wanted to comfort you!"  
Then the Pa system came on saying," Imcoming wounded!"  
I said," Let's go!"  
Father and I ran out and headed with Hawkeye, Winchester and Bj to check the patients.  
Col.Potter came to my side when I checked a patient.  
I said," I need plamsa stat!"  
I checked the next patient and said," Hawkeye! What do you think of this!"  
Hawkeye came over and said," Dennis! Roy! Take him and get x-rays! Stat!"  
Two cormen toke the patient in as we got three more.  
Col.Potter shouted," Sonar! Come on! I need you here!"  
I said," coming!"  
I ran over and helped him picked up the patient and take him in.  
Then we scrubbed up and got in surgery.   
Father was walking passing us and before I told the nurse to put my patient under, he woke up and attacked the nurse.The patient had a gun in his hand.  
Everyone turned as I said," Let go of the nurse!"  
The patient said," I'm not letting you operating on me. You are going to kill me!"  
I said,"We are not going to kill you! We save lives not kill them!"  
Klinger came in as the gun went off.   
Col.Potter said," Sonar! Are you okay?  
I didn't respond as I fell to my knees and shouted," Are you going to kill us for your own life?"  
Nurse Able came over and tended to my wound.  
Potter said," Son! Drop the gun! We will do our best to save you!"  
The patient said as his gun was pointed at me and ready to fire," No!"  
Bj surprised the patient from behind and got the gun.  
Bj said," Listen to me! If we don't operate on you now, you are going to die so lie down and let us try to save your life!"  
The patient was put back on the table and he got the sleeping mask on him.  
Father came over and said," Sonar! Are you okay!"  
I said with my eyes shut and moaning ," It's painful! My shoulder was hit!"  
Col.Potter said," Get Sonar out of here Father and Klinger!"  
Father started to get me up as Klinger came over and toke my other side.  
They took me in the other room as Col.Potter said," Hawkeye! After you are done, I order you to check on Sonar and get the bullet out of her shoulder!"  
Hawkeye said," I am already done so I will do it so I won't have to do it later!"  
Klinger came back inside and the patient along with the other Corman.  
Hawkeye came in the other room and sat down on the bench with me and Father.  
Hawkeye said," I'm going to take the bullet out of your shoulder!"  
I moaned with pain as still had my mask on.  
Father said," Sonar!"  
I said," The bullet went down from the shoulder! I can feel it!"  
Hawkeye said," Be prepared to be operated on!"  
I said," Oh good god! I have never been operated on before except the fact that I had an eye operation!"  
Hawkeye said," Don't be scared! I'm top surgeron!"  
I chuckled," The top and head surgeon!"  
Hawkeye sarcastically said," Ha! Ha!"  
Father and Hawkeye toke me back in and layed me on the table.  
I told Father to take my glasses as they got me ready for the operation.  
Col.Potter said," What are you doing?"  
Father said," Hawkeye has to operate on her cause the bullet is hurting her down deeper!"  
Hawkeye said," Do I got your approval sir?"  
Col.Potter said," Go for it!"  
Father said," Don't worry! I'll pray for you!"  
I said," Thanks Father but can you watch also!"  
Hawkeye said," So he will!"  
Father said,"I will stay here!"  
Hawkeye said," Put her under!"  
I was put under as the Hawkeye started.  
  
Part 5: Pre- op!  
  
I woke up a few hours feeling drowsy. I blinked my eyes a few times and tried to get up but felt painful. Hawkeye came in and checked on the patients and then he came to me.  
I whispered," Hawkeye!"  
Hawkeye said," So the butter fly is up!"  
I chuckled softly and said," How am I?"  
Hawkeye said," You're okay! We got the bullet out of you and(taking a bag out of his pocket) here it is!"  
I toke it from his hands and looked at it.   
I said," How is that patient that shot me?"  
Hawkeye said," He did make it but we transferred him out of here already by helicopter!"  
I said," Where's Father? I need my glasses!"  
Hawkeye said," I'll get him! I'm glad you're okay!"  
I said," I'm glad too!"  
Hawkeye left as Radar came in.  
I said," Hey Radar!"  
Radar said," Hi Sonar! Are you okay?"  
I said," I'm fine! Hawkeye was here a second ago but he went to get Father Mulcahy! What brings you here?"  
Radar came over and sat down on a chair as Hawkeye returned with Father Mulcahy.  
Radar said," I wanted to check on you!"  
I said," Oh!"  
Radar said," What was it like in your last unit?"  
I said," I hate it! My commander was so mean and the reason, I was put in your unit was because Col.Flagg was hurting my enlisted friends and I was fighting him!"  
Radar said," That's brave!"  
I said," Yeah!"  
Radar said," You must of been a most popular surgeon!"  
I said," True! I had so many friends in that unit but some went stateside or some were sent up front!"  
Radar said as Father and Hawkeye came over," Wow!"  
Hawkeye said," Hey Radar!"  
Radar said," Hey Hawkeye! See ya Sonar!"  
I said," Bye Radar!"  
Radar headed to the his office to type some reports.  
Father came over and handed me my glasses.  
Father said," How do you feel?"  
I said," I'm okay and you?"  
I caught Father and Hawkeye off guard with that.  
Father said," I was just worried and about you and prayed for you 2 hours ago!"  
I said," How long was I in sugery?"  
Bj said as he surprised Hawkeye," 2 hours and you been resting for 2 hours! It is now 2:00!"  
I put on my glasses and said smiling," That long?"  
Bj said," Yep!"  
I said," The longest surgery time I worked on a patient is 5 hours with help cause this one kid had 13 sharpels in his back!"  
Hawkeye said," When?"  
I said," 3 months ago!"  
Father said," That is amazing!"  
Bj left to check on another patient and Hawkeye left to take a nap since Bj relieved him of his shift.  
Father sat down on the chair said," I'm glad you are okay!"  
I said," That's what Hawkeye said to me! I thought I was going to be dead if I went through surgery. I confess I was scared Father!"  
Father said," Fear is normal for someone like you! People that came through this unit was scared!"  
I said," I now know how they feel!"  
Father said," They were scared at first and then became brave! I was wondering, why did you get the eye opeation you said before!"  
I said," I'll tell you! My eyes went out of control at age 3 so i got an eye operation and now they don't move!"  
I blushed as Father put his hand on mine.  
Father said," I know you will make it!"  
Col.Potter came in and said," Sonar! Padre! How are you Sonar?"  
Father turned as I said," I'm okay!"  
Col.Potter said," Good to hear!"  
I said," I was just talking to Father...Mulcahy!"  
I discovered I stammered off spot as Potter said," Got to go!"  
Potter left as Radar come in bumping into Col.Potter.  
Radar got back up and said," Imcoming wounded!"  
Father smiled and said," I got to go! I'll see you later! Then we can talk some more!"  
Father left as Col.Potter was about to leave but I stopped him.  
I said," Col.Potter! I was wondering if I can in put in my quarters so a patient can have this bed?"  
Col.Potter said," I will think of it Sonar!"  
Col.Potter left as I layed down on my bed. I noticed a book on my bed.  
I thought," It must be Father's book!"  
I looked and I was right. It was his black bible. I headed to the bookmarked part and read it. Then an hour later, I book marked it in the same spot where it was and set it down.  
I sneezed covering my nose as the priest came back in.  
I sneezed again as Father jogged over and handed me a tissue.  
I said," Thanks Father!"  
Father said," Your welcome!"  
I sneezed once more as Father said," Bless you!"  
I said," Thanks! I don't know what is making me sneeze!"  
I passed him his book and said," I believe this belong to you Father!"  
Father said," Yes it is! I must of left it here by mistake!"  
I said," It always seem to happen!"  
Father smiled and blushed as he got in book back in his hands.  
I said," Are you blushing?"  
Father stammered," Ah..No! I'm...Not...Blushing!"  
I said," Then how come you have rosy cheeks?"  
Father said," You were blushing also!"  
I said blushing,"Old Habits die hard!"  
I added," I can't stop it! It's just that...."  
Father said," It's just what?"  
I said," Its just that everytime I see you, I can't stop blushing cause I never met such a nice guy such as you!"  
Father blushed and blinked his eyes twice.  
Father said," I'm a priest after all!"  
I said," So why do you blush?"  
Father said," You are a kindred spirit and I never met anyone that is so popular and kind to others!"  
I said," I been mostly kind but I wonder how to deal with tough birds when I'm a tough bird!"  
Father said," I'm mean sometimes also I confess!"  
I moved my hand nearly touching his shoulder.  
I said," No one is different in this world and people have to be tough to get what they want or to release temper that is buried deep inside! In my unit, I was also called Advice girl!"  
Father smiled and chuckled," Why advicegirl?"  
I said," I give tidbits of advice but sometimes my advice never helps!"  
I then changed the topic and said," The dream I told you about,what does it mean?"  
Father said," I wish I knew but I wish Freedmen were here!"  
I said," Sidney Freedmen you mean?"  
Father said," Yes! Why do you ask?"  
I said," He told me of your unit and I remember he told me that even with no skills, you seem to be natural therapist!"  
Father said," Really?"  
I said smiling," Yes! He told me!"  
I added," It's true! You have a effect on people and you remind me of Radar! Radar is the teddy bear and your the wise bear!"  
Father blushed and stammered while chuckling funny," I guess... it is... true about that!"  
I said," You do not have to blush cause I had a effect on people too, Father!"  
Father smiled and replied," We have something in common!"  
Father toke my hand off his shoulder and set it on the bed but he was holding on to it.  
I said," You also seem to have a soft touch!"  
Father said," That's what everyone says to me!"  
I said," You are a sweet guy!"  
I was then struck with pain. I moaned dreadfully as the priest called the nurse to get Hawkeye. The priest held my hand tightly. Hawkeye returned and came over.  
Hawkeye said," What happened?"  
Father said," I don't know but she's in pain here!"  
Father began to worry as I clutched his hand tighter.  
Hawkeye said," Nurse! I need a painkiller!"  
I said," Am I okay?"  
Father whispered," Stay quiet!"  
I listened as a nurse came with a needle.  
Hawkeye said," Now stay calm!"  
Father put his other hand on my neck and checked my pulse.  
He felt sweat on my neck and he felt my pulse racing.  
He got his other hand free and said," Hawkeye!"  
Hawkeye said," What is it?"  
Father said with his usual serious Irish accent," Hawkeye! Her pulse is wild and she's sweating!"  
Hawkeye said," Hold her still Father! This is going to hurt you Sonar then it does me!"  
Father firmly held me as Hawkeye inserted the needle in my left arm.  
I felt the needle and winced a little. Father held me still as the needle was injecting me with the pain killer. A tear slid out of my eye as the needle was toke out.  
I than toke a deep breath and relaxed as Father let go of me.  
I had my eyes shut as Father whispered," Sonar! It's okay now!"  
I felt his hand touch my face softly. I responded by opening my eyes.  
Father said again," It's okay now, child! You don't have to be scared no more! I'm here to keep you company!"  
The priest put his arms under my back making me wince a little and he brought me up to his body hugging me gentley.  
He held me in a hug for 4 minutes than he set me down carefully trying not to injure my already injured shoulder.  
With his presence, I felt comfortable. I never felt so weird in my life including when I think I have a crush on Father Mulcahy.  
  
Part 6: Recovery  
A few days has past since I recovered. I was walking around the compound talking with Radar. I needed someone to talk to.  
I became fond of Radar. He was a nice guy and all.  
I said," Radar! How do you feel of being here?"  
Radar said," I don't like it much but I keep this unit together! I'm more of a second command nearly!"  
I said," I really became fond of you Radar! You are a nice fellow!"  
Radar said," I am just a swell person! Is something bugging you?"  
I said," Yes and I want to say it to you cause I can't confess it to Father!"  
Radar said,"Sure! What is it?"  
I replied," Promise not to tell the whole camp!"  
Radar said," I promise!"  
I said silently so only Radar can hear," I think I have a crush on Father Mulcahy!"  
Radar said," I have my mouth shut on that!"  
I kissed Radar's cheek and said," You better check in with Col.Potter and see what you need to do!"  
Radar said," Don't worry!"  
I said," What do you want to do buddy?"  
Radar said as Father Mulcahy spotted me as he left his tent," Want to see my pets?"  
I said," Sure! I have pets too!"  
I walked with Radar to where his cages were held.  
Father thought smirking," I can't seem to get rid of this strange feeling I been having! It happened all because Sonar arrived! She is so nice and is so kind to others!"  
Father put on his hat ,smirking and walked to the hospital to talk to the patients.  
I saw Radar's pets. He had a goat, a skunk, a mouse, bees, a dog and a turtle.  
I than walked pass Father's tent and headed to mine but the second I passed Father's tent, I fell to my knees. There was that strange feeling again.  
Klinger ran over to me and said," Are you all right Sonar?"  
I said," I'm fine Klinger! I almost didn't see you!"  
Klinger helped me up as Father exited Pre-Op after talking to the patients.  
Klinger said," Are you sure that you are okay Sonar?"  
I replied," I don't really know Klinger! I better go see Hawkeye!"  
Klinger said," I do suggest that but it is probably just a recation to the gut! What happened anyway?"  
I said," I was walking pass Father's tent and then I got strange feeling that made me fall to my knees and then you came over!"  
Father ran over and said," Sonar! Are you okay?"  
I said," I'm okay padre! Nothing serious!"  
I felt like I was lying but it was the truth. I can't let him know I have a crush on him.  
Father said," Is something bugging you?"  
I snapped," No I'm just fine!"  
I said," Forgive me!"  
Father said after I snapped and then said sorry," It's okay Sonar! It's okay!"  
I just smiled at him. I really like him but I can't let him know it but I think he does. Father smiled back in reponse as Klinger left on duty.  
I felt weird like I couldn't talk to Father but I still could.   
I was thinking," Maybe Bj or Hawkeye can help!"  
I felt the feeling in my body again as Father grabbed me from falling.   
As he helped me up, I got in eye contact. I pushed away from him as we both blushed in surprise. He saw it through my eyes clearly that I loved him more than a friend. I toke a deep breath and put my head down. I adjusted my glasses and looked up as Father toke off his hat.  
He was about to say something when Col.Potter said," Father Mulcahy and Sonar come to the office!"  
Father then noticed something in my eyes, fear.  
I muttered," I won't go! It is like in my dream!"  
Father realized it was about my dream as he grabbed my arm and then hugged me for a few seconds and then toke me to see Col.Potter with him.   
  
Part 7: The Dream is coming true!  
  
We were now just outside Col.Potter's office. Father knocked on the door and opened it. Col.Potter watched us come in and sit down.  
Father said," You called for us?"  
Potter said," Yes I have Padre but may I ask why Sonar has tears down her face!"  
Father noticed that tears were in my eyes.   
Father said," Col.Potter! May I speak to you outside alone?"  
Potter said," Okay!"  
I toke off my glasses and set them on my lap as Father handed me a tissue.  
I looked around Col.Potter's office. He has paintings and pictures around his office. I wiped my tears away as Col.Potter and Father came back in after Father told him of my confession a week and a few days ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The dream part 2

Continued from Mash Part 7  
  
I was wiping my tears away as Col.Potter said," I am sending you two to send some of our medical supplies to the 8063 cause we got extra supplies and they are short!"  
Father looked at me and said," Sonar! Are you up for it?"  
I nodded my head putting my glasses back up. Father and I went and got the medical supplies from the supply area with some help from Radar who brought the jeep by the supply tent. We packed the supplies in the jeep and got in. Father went in the drivers seat and I sat beside him in the other one. He started the car and we were off.  
It toke us a few hours but we made it there. It was past noon when we arrived there. Father and I unloaded the supplies and put them in the 8063's supply tent.  
We were thanked greatfully and we headed back but I was driving. Father was on full alert also.  
  
Part 8: Crashed  
  
We were driving along the road back to the 4077th. I quickly yawned and kept my eyes on the road but not good enough.   
A truck was coming this way as Father shouted," Look out!"  
I said," Oh my god! Hang on!"  
I swerved to the right hoping to not get hurt but the jeep and ourselves fell out and we layed still. It was a hour or two later when I got up and I had a bleeding shoulder plus some ribs broken. I blinked my eyes and spotted Father there bleeding in the chest.  
I shouted," Father!"  
I managed to get up to my knees and head to the busted jeep. I picked up the radio and called Radar.   
Radar said," This is 4077th mash speaking!"  
I said," Radar! We have just crashed! Father has a bleeding chest and I need an ambulance!"  
Radar said," Will do!"  
Radar than shouted over the radio," Holy mackeral! What happened?"  
I said," I'll tell you later but right now get me a mp or an ambulance!"  
I dropped the radio and got the first aid kit. My ribs ached as did my shoulder but I was not sure who got most damage, Father or me.  
I walked on my knees and got over to Father. I took off his jacket and his shirt and bandaged him. I than put his clothes back on. I tried to stand up and I got up. I walked over to the tree and then collasped.  
I was on the ground still. I also felt like I was going to cry. I toke a few minutes and then crawled to Father who opened his eyes the minute I started to crawl. He tried to get up but he moaned in pain. My arms got tired as I started crying putting my face in the grass and taking off my glasses. I was lying still now not making a noise. My eyes were now shut as Father shouted my name. He started to get worried when I didn't answer. He rolled onto his chest and crawled slowly. It took him a few minutes to get over to me. He got close enough to get me on my back. He gasped as he saw my bleeding shoulder.I moaned painfully as Father layed down beside me. I opened my eyes as Father picked up my glasses.  
Father whispered," Sonar! Do you hear me?"  
I said back to him," I'm fine! It's you I'm worried about! I managed to bandage your chest!"  
I slowly got my back up moaning dreadfully cause my ribs hurt.  
Father grabbed one of my arms, still lying down, and said," Are you sure that you are okay?"  
I said," I will be fine!"  
I managed to also get my face close to his chest to hear his heartbeat.  
Father smiled with sympathy as his arm reached up to behind my neck.  
I suddeny blushed as I heard his heartbeat. It was normal but a little fast. I put my head off his shirt and chest when Father brought my face to his and I was stunned at what just happened. Father Mulcahy just kissed my lips softly. There was that strange feeling again.  
Father and I both felt it and we now know what it means. I broke free and landed on his arm. It didn't bug him as he handed my glasses and held me at his side.  
I said," What was that for?"  
Father said softly," I don't really know Sonar!"  
Then we heard a voice saying," There's the missing two from our unit!"  
I looked up but failed badly.Then we saw them. They were the cormen from out unit and with Radar too.  
Radar said," Hey guys!"  
I said," Thank god your here!"  
The two corman brought out the strecthers and got us on with Radar's help and then they toke me and Father in the ambulance one by one.  
Radar stayed in the back.  
Father said," Thanks for finding us Radar!"  
Radar said," No problem Father!"  
I was silent the rest of the way and Father was smiling saying prayers while I was listening.   
  
Part 9: Back at the 4077th!  
  
We arrived at the 4077th. We were brought out and into Pre-Op. Col.Potter and Hawkeye came over to us.  
Hawkeye said," We're glad you guys made it!"  
I said," All it took was aahhh!"  
Hawkeye said," She's got broken ribs! Get me a x-ray!"  
Father heard me and said," Sonar! Are you okay?"  
I barely responded as I said," All I got is broken ribs and a bleeding shoulder!"  
Col.Potter checked Father's bandage and said," It looks like you got a chest wound!"  
Hawkeye got the X-rays and said," Sonar! You are fine but you will have to stay in bed! We will bandage your shoulders and ribs!"  
I said to Hawkeye," Will Father be okay?"  
Hawkeye said," Don't worry! You two are being operated on and I will make sure that your beds are close to each other!"  
I blushed at the thought of Father kissing me earlier before Radar and the cormen found us.   
I thought," I owe him one for that kiss! It was so sweet yet unlikey to a priest to kiss me but that strange feeling was love. I think I'm really in love with that priest. He is so nice and understanding!"  
The priest and I were put through surgery and were in two hospital beds across from each other and sleeping right now. It was evening now as the sun started to set. I opened my eyes to see Father up way before me.  
Father said," You're finally up!"  
I said," It seems like it but earlier about that kiss?"  
Father said," Honestly! I didn't know what I did that for!"  
I said," I know that but it felt sweet!"  
Father blushed and said," It did feel sweet!"  
Hawkeye came in and said," If it isn't the lovely couple!"  
I said annoyed," Hawkeye! Say that again and I will put those words down you throat!"  
Hawkeye said," Okay! A Lt. Proops came by here and told me to give you this package and letter!"  
I whacked my head.  
I said," Will he ever stop doing that?"  
Hawkeye said," Sending what?"  
I said," He keeps sending me presents every month and he gives me 2 on my birthday!"  
Father said," Open it and see what you got this time from him!"  
Hawkeye said," Does Lt.Proops care of you so much?"  
I said," Yes! Very much! The men at my unit kept asking me out!"  
Hawkeye put the package on my bed as I looked at the card.  
It was more of a letter.  
I was pretty much shocked at what happened. A tear slid out of my eye.  
Hawkeye said," Are you okay?"  
I toke off my glasses and wiped my tears.  
I said," It's really bad!"  
Hawkeye took the letter and read it. He was pretty much shocked as he passed it to Father.  
Father said," I'm so sorry for you!"  
I said," I'll be fine but this had to happen! Eagle-Eye had to commit sucide and Silver eye and Golden bullet could not stop her! I must of got something! Hawkeye! Can you open it please! I am too stricken by this!"  
Father said," It's okay!"  
Hawkeye opened it and put the stuff out. I got Eagle's eye dogtag,her pins for rank, her purple heart, her money and her will.  
I toke the will and said," To Sonar, For you, I leave my poessions to you. Take this money to the orphanage but take 10 dollars out of it for yourself. These pins are for you. Give the purple heart to your brother Francis. This is really his purple heart for going out in stormy weather and getting hit by lightning! To all my friends, my respect goes to all of you for helping me through these times of death but it wasn't enough. Sign Eagle-eye!"  
I wiped my tears and put my glasses on.  
  
Chapter 10: Too painful to say in words!  
Father and I recovered in a week and 5 days. I was silent for a while thinking and it was fall. The wind blowing was in my hair as I looked at the sky. I was holding my journal and my pen with me. The leaves were flying everywhere. I was in tears thinking of Eagle-eye's death. She was my friend that I was so close to and now she is gone.  
Father walked up the hill and saw me as I closed my journal, set my pen on it and covered my head in my hands.  
Father ran over to me as I felt the breeze of the wind.  
Father put his hands on my shoulders and said concerned," Sonar! Are you okay?"  
I said wiping my tears after I put my head up," It's just too painful to say it into words Father! I lost a very close friend and now I feel so lost like a puppy and alone as a wolf!"  
Father kneeled in front of me and got me up. We both stood up as Father hugged me.  
Father said," It is painful to lose someone you know but you can carry on still having known your friend."  
He put his hand on my chin and pushed it up saying," Everyone lost someone but you must move on!"  
He put his arms under my jacket and kissed me. I wasn't that surprised but was a little shocked. I moved my hands to his shoulder to the back of his neck as he brought me close to him.  
Father released the kiss and said," You are not alone! You have the 4077th and your other friends in your old unit!"  
I hugged him tightly putting my head sideways. He let me weep while he held me there. He was a good shoulder to cry on including the part he is a priest after all.  
I said," You know you are a good friend at heart?"  
Father said as he wiped my tears," Not that much!"  
I said," Thanks for being there when I needed company! You are a true friend and a sign from god!"  
Father blushed and said," Your welcome!"  
I settled down and said," When I first came here, I had a strange feeling around you and I figured out what it was!"  
Father said," It was love wasn't it?"  
I nodded my head and said," Yeah and I thought it was something else but when we were around each other, we both had that strange feeling!"  
I added," I think I'm in love with you for real Father!"  
Father said," I know that!"  
I stammered," But..how?"  
Father said," Remember before we went into the 8063 when we caught each other looking at each other? I saw it in your eyes and I was shocked!"  
I held his arms and said," You sure know how to find someone's feelings by looking through their eyes!"  
Father blushed again as I moved my hands and placed them on his arms.   
  
Chapter 11: Another Year is coming  
It was now near Christmas here in the 4077th and I wrote a letter and sent the purple heart to Francis, my brother who was in the 8055th. I sent the letter to Radar's office and toke off. Eagle-eye was never off my mind. It was 3 days now. I already had a gift for Father, Radar, Maraget, Hawkeye, Klinger, Bj and Charles plus Col.Potter. I gave the packages to Bj who was the one who was dressed as Santa claus this year and took off. I still felt depression as we still got wounded. It was barely snowing but it was cold. Right now, me and the gang are in Pre-Op operating on patients. While I was in there, Hawkeye and Bj were chatting but I didn't know what came over me when it got carried away.  
I said," Can't you two be quiet?"  
Hawkeye said as Father passed by," You're moody!"  
I said," I just want some quiet please! I have an headache!"  
Bj said," Okay! Let's be quiet Hawkeye!"  
My head was pounding with a headache as I dropped the clamp.  
Maraget who was with me said," Are you okay?"  
I said bending down to get the clamp," I'm okay Major! Let's get on this patient here!"  
I was thinking of writing to the 8063 to Silvereye and GoldenBullet to tell them I am not feeling myself when I cut my self.  
Maraget said," Get new gloves!"  
I took off my gloves as nurse Kelleye put on new ones for me.  
I was pretty much not myself.   
I said," Clamp!"  
Maraget handed me the clamp as I used it. Maraget also wiped the blood.   
I was muttering so quietly that no one could hear me.  
I said," Sew him up Maraget! I'm done!"  
Maraget said," Right!"  
Klinger and Igor brought in another patient as I sneezed.  
Father said," Bless you!"  
I said," Thank you!"  
Father said," Your welcome!"  
I started on the next patient and felt a little hot but managed to pull through.  
When I got out, Hawkeye and Bj plus Potter, Charles and Father came in.  
Hawkeye said," Sonar! I never seen you so moody!"  
I said," I am not telling why!"  
Col.Potter said," Probably Christmas blues!"  
I said," Probably!"  
I threw off my surgical clothing and headed outside. I sat down on a barrell. A few hours later, I headed to the messhall and sat with the guys and then we got wounded and it toke us till night to finish. I than headed to my tent to sleep.   
The next day, was the day before christmas and there was a tree in our camp now. Hawkeye and Father were singing to the piano in the officer's club. Radar and Klinger were decorating the tree while the rest of the camp except I was decorating the camp.  
I took out a piece of paper and took a pen. I was writing to Silver Bullet and Goldeneye.  
I wrote, "Dear SilverBullet and Goldeneye,  
I have not been feeling myself. I shouted at two doctors and cut my self during surgery. I was a litttle careless. I feel like I am creul. Right now, the camp except I are decorating the camp. It is cold but barely no snow. I don't really have much to say though. I hope you read this letter and realize that I am feeling blue and I miss Eagle-eye. I got her will and some of her possessions. I better get moving, I want to donate some money to Father Mulcahy so he can get the kids some gifts at the orphanage.See Ya Sonar!"  
Now it was christmas and the party was set up. It was going to be tonight and we got wounded again. We got through the day fine with all this wounded. We got a few transferred into Seoul and some went home.   
It was evening as the party started. I just didn't feel like going cause I knew I would get nothing but I didn't know I got a few gifts. The gang did notice I was not here and came to get me from my tent. I was in my bed thinking of Eagle-eye when someone knocked on my door.  
I said," Come!"  
Hawkeye, Col.Potter, Maraget ,Klinger, Radar and Father came in.  
Klinger said," Why are you here?"  
Maraget said," Come on!"  
I said," I just don't feel like it!"  
Radar said," Come on!"  
The gang pulled me out of bed and took me to the messhall where my mood changed.  
Col.Potter said," Feel better now?"  
I nodded my head and smiled. Then Bj came in as Santa Claus through the tent.  
Everyone gathered around except for I who sat on a bench. Radar sat beside me.  
Radar said," Sonar! Is anything wrong?"  
I said," I feel depressed and I can't figure it out!"  
I got no gifts so I left putting my head down still feeling depressed but what I didn't know that they planned to surprise me cause they hid the gifts in their tents. I went to my tent and layed down again for the second time. I took out a book and read it.   
I thought," I hope the gang like my gifts! I care less if I got nothing! Their happiness is more of a gift to me than having something!"  
I didn't know that the Christmas party ended as the pa said," Sonar! Come to Col.Potter's office now!"  
I got out of my bed putting back on my clothes and jacket. I then headed outside as it snowed. I looked as the compound was covered in snow. I sighed and entered the office. I looked at Radar's office and knocked on Col.Potter's door. I than opened it when there was no answer.  
I said," Why would he call me if he..."  
Everyone jumped out of their hiding places and said," Surprise and happy belated birthday!"  
I continued,"....If he was not here! What is going on?"  
Klinger said," You were down in the dumps and realized that your birthday passed!"  
Father said," So we decided to have a party in your honor!"  
I pointed at myself and said wide-eyed in confusion," Me?"  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
I said," How did you know of my birthday?"  
Radar said," I read your file and when I told the guys, we planned this party!"  
I felt a few tears of happiness slide down my cheek and said," I don't know what to say! I'm speechless you guys! Thank you!"  
Charles said," It was our pleasure, Sonar!"  
Father said," Well! Sonar! You look happy already!"  
Hawkeye pointed and said," Looks who is under the mistletoe!"  
I looked up and blushed slightly. I was too surprised to notice Father Mulcahy walking to me and slipping a hand behind my back.  
Bj said," Go for it Father!"  
I felt an instant touch on my neck as I was kissed by Father. I grabbed his arm and clutched the clothing on his arm. Everyone cheered as Father took his other arm and put it through my hair.It gave me a chill done my spine as Father held me more tighter than before.I felt so warm but yet,I thought my ribs would break with the strength he had in his arms. I moved my arms and hugged him. I clutched his shirt again as I felt like I was in tears. Two tears fell as Father released the kiss. I noticed that Father was blushing as he released me but I was still holding him in a hug. I released Father as Radar and Klinger put me in Col.Potter's chair. They brought in a few presents as I felt like crying. I took Klinger's first.  
I said," Thank you Klinger!"  
Klinger said," Open it!"  
I said," Okay!"  
I took the wrapping and opened the box. It was his pink evening dress.  
I said," It's nice Klinger!"  
Hawkeye said," Open mine next!"  
I said," Take it easy!"  
I spotted Bj's present and said," This one is from Bj! I wonder what it is!"  
I took the card and read it.  
I said," Thanks Bj!"  
Bj said," Your welcome!"  
I opened the box and saw that I got a book from him.   
I said," You found my favorite book!"  
I turned my head and did a sly smile but my smile looked very shyish.  
I toke Maraget's next.  
I said," Thank you Maraget!"  
Maraget said," Hope you enjoy it!"  
I read her card and opened her present. I gasped and took it out.   
It had an attached note.   
It said," To the best solider, You were brave in the previous events and had courage! I award you with the star of bravery!"  
I said," It's amazing!"  
I than took Hawkeye's present.  
I said," Here's Hawkeye!"  
Everyone laughs at my remark. I opened the present and it was a book that his dad read.  
I took Charles next and he gave me a purple heart. I felt spoiled but this camp was very much full of it.  
I took Radar's and said," Thank you Radar!"  
Radar said," You will like it!"  
Radar came to my side as I opened the present. It was a white teddy bear. I turned, looked at Radar and kissed his cheek.  
Radar said," When alone it will keep you company and you can keep your serects with it like a priest does and it will give you comfort as you sleep through the night!"  
I said," Radar! I love this gift very much! Come here so I can hug you!"  
I stood up and hugged Radar and than sat down still having to open the priest's and Col.Potter's present. I held the teddy bear close to me as I looked at the package.  
I thought," Wonder what I got from Father!"  
Father said," I hope you enjoy this present Sonar!"  
I said," Thank you Father!"  
Father smiled and said," Anytime!"  
Everyone gathered around as I took off the ribbon and opened the package. I put my hands on the box and was about to open it when Father took my hands and took them off. He opened the lid for me.  
I was looking. It was a jewelry case. Father took it out and set it in my hands.   
He said," Go on!"  
He insisited as I slowly opened it. I was speechless as my eyes were in surprise. It was so shocking for me because I never expected it.   
I toke it out as Maraget said," It is so beautiful!"  
I said," Now..I..now...I!"  
Hawkeye said," What?"  
I said," Now i am too speechless!"  
I slightly smiled but it was so weird that everyone laughed. Father's gift was so pretty. It was on a chain and it was a rather large pendenat. I opened it and it had this on it," You are a true friend at heart, Sonar from Father Mulcahy!"  
Father blushed and smiled like he won a raffle but I could nearly see his teeth. I put the necklace down and headed over to Father. I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
Col Potter cleared his voice, forcing me to release the kiss. Father shook his head back and forth like a bird. He felt a little dizzy but recovered slowly.  
I headed back to the chair and said," Col.Potter! Thanks!"  
Col.Potter said," Your welcome!"  
I opened the present and got a little model of a horse.  
I said," I love horses!"  
Col.Potter said," I guess you love it?"  
I stood up and said," All of you amazed me with your gifts and I love them but the greatest gift of all is having such great people like you as friends!"  
Radar said,"Friendship is a great gift!"  
Father said," The wonders friendship have that could affect a person deeply!"  
I said," Nice wording Father!"  
Father said," I am good at speeches after all!"  
We all laughed and then poured some cups.   
Radar and I had Grape-Nehi cause he got it from the bar while the others had scotch.  
Col.Potter said," I would like to make a toast to Sonar! She's a great surgeron and cares for others!"  
Klinger takes a sip and said," Sonar is the nicest woman in this unit beside the nurses!"  
Maraget and I laugh.  
Maraget said," Sonar is a well trained surgeron and my respect goes to her!"  
Radar said," Sonar does not let people push her an defends her friends!"  
Bj said," She is understandable and never lets her faith go!"  
Father said," She is a beautiful woman with attitude but somedays she really puts her heart and soul into her work and she is devoted to it! God bless you Sonar!"  
Hawkeye said as I took a sip with everyone else," We are glad to have you here in this unit as a friend and you defend your life and take cares of others trying not to hurt their feelings! You are strong at heart and you will not be forgotton! Amen!"  
I said," I like to make a toast to you guys! Thank you for making me feel welcome and comfortable and I will never forget you guys no matter what it takes!"  
Charles said," I have one for you Sonar! You are the god's sign that we will make it through the war!"  
I said," Thank you but let me finish! You guys are hard workers working under hard conditions and this is the best unit better than the 8063 and even if you run low on supplies, you keep going! I ,Sonar am glad to be here in the unforgettable mash 4077th! God bless us all to make it through this bad and wretched war!"  
We all take another sip as I sat down.  
Klinger said," To the best trained unit!"  
We all said taking our drinks to the mouth,"To the best trained unit!"  
I was blushing still since I was never so surprised in my life but I had before.  
Col.Potter said," Time for us to sleep guys!"  
I was stuck in thought still sitting in Col.Potter's chair.   
Father put a hand on my shoulder and yawned saying," Your right Col.Potter! Sonar! Let's get some rest!"  
I shook my head and said," What did you say?"  
Father repeated," Let's get some rest!"  
I said standing up," Right!"  
Hawkeye took the mistletoe and put it in my hair.  
I put the presents back in their boxes and with the help of Father, I got them in my tent. Father set them down on my bed as I did.   
I said," Thanks Father!"  
Father said," I was glad to cheer you up and help you!"  
I said," Thanks to you and your gang here, I feel more respected and welcomed as ever! You helped me change my depression to happiness! Thank you for everything!"  
Before Father said a word, I kissed his lips, hugging his body tightly.  
He was wide-eyed but he relaxed. He slowly brought his arms up and hugged me firmly yet softly. I released the kiss a few minutes later to have Father putting his head on my shoulder touching my hair.  
I suddenly blushed in surprise after that. I was still holding Father as I sat him down on my bed. I had the warm feeling once more as I turned my head a little. I patted Father's back.  
I said," Are you okay Father?"  
Father said still having his head on my shoulder," I'm fine! I liked the gift you gave me!"  
I said," Your welcome Father! I loved yours too!"  
Father said," Your welcome Sonar!"  
I noticed his tone was softer than his usual tone. I just smiled as I rustled my hand through his hair.   
Father said," It is just odd how two people like me and you can fall in love so fast!"  
I was brushing my hand in my hair as I said," I know but all these strange and deepest feelings point to love, Father!"  
He put his arms around me. It tickled my neck a little as Father put his head close to my neck. He moved my hair out of his way and layed his head back on by my neck.  
Father said," We started out as friends but I never expected this!"  
I said," Me either!"  
Father toke his head off but he was touching my right side of my face with his head. I closed my eyes and toke a soft breath.  
I muttered," I think I'm really in love with you Father!"  
Father closed his eyes and smiled. I could feel his breath against my ear.  
I said," We better get to sleep here!"  
Father said softly still having his head by mine," You're right!"  
I said," You know, that party was great!"  
Father said," I agree and there is a few days to go till the year changes!"  
I said,"Yeah and more wounded!"  
Father said,"and that too!"  
I said,"You got good taste in humor!"  
Father said," Some guys got it and some guys don't!"  
Father took his left arm and touched my left cheek as I took my arm and put it on his back while my left hand remains by my side. I felt Father's cheek rubbing on mine as we were both stuck in thought. Then there was a knock at the door. Father and I both blushed because someone interupted our private moment.  
Father said as he removed his head from the side of my face," Come in!"  
Bj came in and said," Hey you two! We got wounded!"  
Father said holding my hand," Just give us a moment please!"  
Bj said," Sure thing and hurry!"  
Bj took off as I said," Wounded always seem to come!"  
Father said," I know what you mean but this was a rather private moment!"  
Father quickly kissed my lips and hugged me. He released it and the two of us took off holding hands. I always hated to see wounded but some good came out of saving lives. I released Father's hand and went over to where Col.Potter was.  
I said," How's this guy?"  
Col.Potter said," This guy has gotten a chest wound!"  
I shouted," Corman! I'll take him!"  
Two cormen came and toke the chest wounded man.  
I heard a voice," Sonar! Get over here!"  
It was Klinger. I ran and got over to where Klinger was.  
I said to the patient," I'm a doctor!"  
The patient said," Will I make it?"  
I said," You will! Trust me! We have the best unit! I hope I will not be shot in the shoulder! What's your name?"  
The patient said," Josh Bachey!"  
I said as Father came over," Nice meeting you Josh! Don't worry! just relax and let our unit fix you up!"  
Josh toke my hand and said," Thank you doctor!"  
I said," Your welcome Josh! We are going to take you into Pre-op! Cormen!"  
Father tapped me and said," We got a patient that needs to be checked here!"  
I said," Okay! Show me that patient!"  
Father chuckled a little. I could see why. It was the way I said my wording made him laugh. Father showed me to the patient and stopped his laughing at the same time. I checked his wound.  
I shouted," Hawkeye! Get over here! I got something to show you!"  
Hawkeye heard my voice and ran over quickly.  
Hawkeye said kneeling," What is it?"  
I said," Look at him! His wound is so deep! Do you think he has a chance?"  
Hawkeye said," We will give it a shot! Cormen! I'll take this guy!"  
I said," Thanks Hawkeye! I got to scrub up!"  
I got up with Father and scrubbed up. Before that, I got a nurse to get the patient with the chest wound ready. I got the surgery clothing and my mask on and then headed into the surgery room.   
Then a few minutes later, Hawkeye, Father, Bj, Col.Potter and Charles came in. We started operating on the patients.  
I said," Nurse! Close up!"  
The nurse said," Right!"  
I threw off my gloves as Nurse Ginger came over and gave me new gloves as they brought in the guy with the deep wound.  
I said to the nurse," Put him under!"  
The other nurse which was Able put him under. The nurse that was working with me was Kelleye.   
I said," Clamp!"  
Father came over to watch as I clamped the bleeder.  
I started sweating as I said," Hawkeye! You won't believe that I got the deep wound patient!"  
Hawkeye said," Hold on! Nurse Gage! Close up!"  
Nurse Gage said," Right Hawkeye!"  
Hawkeye came over as he got new gloves from nurse Ginger.  
Father looked at the wound.   
I said," Hawkeye! How am I doing?"  
Hawkeye noticed I was sweating as he said," Nurse! Wipe Sonar's head!"  
I said," I'm okay Hawkeye!"  
Hawkeye didn't respond as he said," Sonar! Pack some wipes down to put pressure!"  
I said," I done this operation close to 17 times now Hawkeye! I just wanted to know how I'm doing!"  
Hawkeye said," Your okay!"  
I nodded as I said," Radar!"  
Radar came in and said," We got 3 more patients!"  
Bj said," I'll take one!"  
Col.Potter and Hawkeye said," Us too!"  
Father watched as I said to Nurse Kelleye," Therosilk! I done this before and I think I can do it again! Suction!"  
Kelleye put the suction inside the wound and suction up the blood.  
I said to Nurse Able and Father," Father! I need you to take Nurse Able's place! Nurse Able! Get another unit of blood!"  
Father said," Right!"  
Nurse Able said," Right on it!"  
Father said taking Nurse Able's place," How is it going?"  
I said," Okay! I am going to sew the insides together!"  
Father looked at the pressure thing and said," Pulse is dropping!"  
Hawkeye said," Take my patient Sonar!"  
I snapped," I can handle it Hawkeye! Don't pressure me here! Retracter!"  
Kelleye said," Rectracter!"  
Father suggested," Kelleye and I can switch places!"  
Nurse Able came back and put another unit of blood as I nodded at Father. The two switched places and Nurse Able was also helping me.  
Father said," Are you okay, Sonar?"  
I said," I'm okay but I don't feel like myself Father!"  
Charles said," Your right! You're a Meanderfall!"  
I shouted," I don't have to take this abuse! Excuse me!"  
I walked out of the room slamming the door causing some people to jump.  
Bj said," Close up nurse!"  
I ran to my tent and put the lock on it. I took my glasses and mask off and layed in bed weeping.  
Bj toke my patient and said," Father! Go get Sonar!"  
Charles said," It doesn't matter! We're done!"  
Father said," Major! You hurt her feelings! She has only been here for a while and you are hurting her as it is! She already lost a friend and now you treat her like dirt! I am not pleased by this action!"  
Col.Potter said," Calm down padre!"  
Father said," How can I when Sonar is hurt right now and she could possibly do sucide right behind us!"  
Meanwhile, I was mad. I thought that no one loves me and needs me so I went out of my tent and spotted a jeep.  
Radar spotted me driving off and he tried to call my name.  
I was too mad to hear Radar as Radar ran into Pre-op. Father was watching Bj as the everyone looked at Radar.  
Hawkeye said," What is it Radar?"  
Radar toke a few breaths and said," This isn't good! Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
Bj said," Yes Radar!"  
Radar put his head and said," Sonar went Awol!"  
Father said," Oh no! We got to find her and stop her now!"  
Col.Potter said," Call the mps Radar!"  
Radar said," Right!"  
Bj said as Radar left," She could be far from here!"  
Col.Potter said," I rather get my mind on the patients but I hope she will make it!"  
Meanwhile...  
Tears were streaking off my cute face as I drove the jeep down the road.  
I thought," Why should I be there? First they love me and now they hurt me! But what about Father? I hurt him but who cares? Who cares of me anyway?"  
Meanwhile at the 4077th,  
Father Mulcahy was kicking his feet around hiding his tears as he walked around the compund to his tent which was across from the swamp. He sighed as a tear fell. It was no use. His tears started to form as he took off his glasses.   
Father thought," I have to go after Sonar!"   
He wiped his tears and saw the compound was mostly busy because of the wounded. Father didn't bother staying. His thoughts of me lingered in his mind. His heart was pounding as he headed to the mobile area where the jeeps were stored. He looked around to make sure no one was there. He than crept over to the jeep, started it and toke off into the bright afternoon.  
Meanwhile....  
I was driving when I saw another jeep. Good thing there was a clear area. I pitted over as the jeep went past me. I toke a few breaths and went on the path of the road but I wasn't paying any attention that time. I was offguard as a truck was driving from the opposite direction. I looked up and was so scared that I lost control on the steering wheel. My jeep hit into a tree but luckily I did not get injured but a little sore. I unbuckled my belt as hit down to the side by the tree. I crawled a distance before my jeep blew up in smoke and flames. Then my body gave out making my body fall to the ground. I was lying on my stomach. My legs were together and my arms were above me.   
Meanwhile at the 4077th,  
Radar was walking to the messhall with the mail. Bj and Hawkeye past by.  
Bj said," Hey Radar!"  
Hawkeye said," Hi Radar! Have you seen Father Mulcahy?"  
Radar said going through mail," No I haven't! I didn't see him!"  
Bj said," I'm going to tell Col.Potter!"  
Hawkeye said,"Any mail?"  
Radar and Hawkeye were just outside the messhall as Bj went inside.  
Radar was looking through the mail and gave Hawkeye the nudist magazine and a letter from his dad.  
Radar said," There you go!"  
The two went inside and got the trays. Igor was serving the food as Bj, Hawkeye and Radar got their food and sat down with Maraget, Charles, Klinger and Col.Potter.  
Bj said," Hey Col.Potter!"  
Col.Potter said," Hey guys! Sit down!"  
The three sat down.  
Radar was still up as he handed the mail and than sat down. Then there was silence.  
Bj broke the silence by saying," Have you guys seen Father? I haven't seen him at all much!"  
Maraget said," I have not seen him!"  
Hawkeye said," I'm worried!"  
Col.Potter said," Why?"  
Hawkeye said," When Sonar went Awol, Father acted depressed!"  
Charles said," Do you think he went Awol too?"  
Col.Potter said," I see! After we eat, we will split up! Radar and Charles take the latrine. Hawkeye and Bj, you take Father's tent. Maraget and I will check the officers club! Meet by the swamp!"  
Klinger said," What about me?"  
  
  
  
  



	3. The dream part 3

Part 8: Looking  
Col.Potter said," Klinger! You check Post-op!"  
Klinger said," Right sir!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
Father was thinking," I am going to find her no matter what it takes!"  
Father was driving along when his eyes caught something to the left of him. He stopped the jeep with a screech and stopped, looking. He got out of the jeep and ran down the hill by the road.  
He exclaimed," Oh my god! Sonar!"  
He saw my body lying on the ground with my face facing the grass sideways. He jogged over and got to where my body was. He sighed because I was not injured at all. He stroked his hand in my hair before turning me over. Then the shelling started. Father picked me up and ran to a house that was empty. He noticed it had a rag for a door. He didn't waste time getting in. He saw a bed in the middle of the house. There was only four walls but no rooms at all. There was a few wooden poles on the bed and scarves around it. He looked at it and then walked to the bed. He removed the scarf out of his way as he heard a big blast. He put me down on the bed and tucked me in. He sat down on the rather small bed.  
He thought," It is rather strong for a bed but wait! It's a hospital bed but how did it get here and who put poles on it? It's strange!"  
He noticed dirt on my cheeks and forehead as he stroked my hair again. He walked to the door and peeked. His jeep was blown up as mine was.  
  
Meanwhile..  
The gang searched all of camp. The gang met by the swamp across from Father's tent.  
Radar said," I haven't had any luck!"  
Col.Potter said," No sight of him!"  
Hawkeye said," He must of went looking for Sonar!"  
Bj said," He's crazy!"  
Charles said," We should go after him!"  
Klinger said," You are right!"  
Maraget said," I agree with that!"  
Col.Potter said," Radar and Klinger will look for Father and Sonar while we wait here!"  
Meanwhile..  
Father was holding me in his arms as he got the dirt off my face.  
As he touched my left cheek, he heard a moan. It made him jump in surprise.  
He said," Come on Sonar!"  
I didn't respond as the priest held my hand tightly. He placed me down and than went outside. He took a deep breath of air and prayed for me. His tears filled his eyes. The sun was starting to set as the priest came in and slept sobbing himself to sleep.  
  
Part 9: Waking up and feeling bad!  
It was now morning and the 4077th were in the messhall while Klinger and Radar toke off.  
Meanwhile...  
Father woke up to still see me there. He clutched my hand and sat up picking his glasses up and putting them on. He walked outside and sat on a stump of a tree that was cut down. I twitched my eyes a little and moaned silently. I than tried to get up and sit on the bed. I felt guilt written all over me.   
I thought," I should of died! No one can ever forgive a woman like me! I hurted myself and Father Mulcahy! Hate was all I thought of!"  
My thoughts were interrupted by soft weeping.  
I whispered like it sounded like wind," That's Father!"  
I crept slowly out on the grass. Tears were starting to fill my eyes as I was just behind Father.   
I said softly," Father!"  
I put my arms around him.  
Father nearly jumped as he whispered," Sonar?"  
I said back to him kissing his left ear," Yes it is me!"  
A tear fell on his neck as I put my head on his shoulder. I felt a bit of his hat hitting my head. I took my hand, took his hat off his head and went in front of Father touching his chin. He moved his hand and it held my wrist. He toke off his glasses as he pulled me making him fall on his lap with my face facing his. He than put his glasses back on and hugged me tightly. All I could do was hug him back. The tears were still falling off both of our faces as I toke his head off his shoulder and put it by his cheek.  
I heard a voice said," Sonar! Father Mulcahy! There you are!"  
The voice was also followed by a screech of a jeep.  
Father looked and said," It's Radar and Klinger!"  
I said softly wiping my tears away," Thank Goodness!"  
Radar ran over as I got off Father who wiped his tears while I hugged Radar.  
Radar said," I'd miss you Sonar!"  
I hugged Radar and said," I miss you too Radar! I am too sorry going AWOL!"  
Radar said," It's okay but promise me not to blame yourself!"  
I looked at Radar's face and said," I promise you Radar!"  
Father walked over as Klinger ran over.  
Klinger said," Shall we get moving?"  
Father said," Yes! Lets get moving!"  
The four of us headed into the jeep and took off back to the 4077th.  
On the way back, I was holding Father's hat as he fell asleep on my lap but I put his hat over his head to keep the sunlight from hitting him.   
I moved his head to my shoulder as Klinger whispered to me," We were worried about you!"  
Radar said," Why did you take off?"  
I said," I just didn't feel wanted by Major Idiot! He hurt my feelings by calling me a meanderfall!"  
Klinger said," Why don't we get him back?"  
I whispered touching Father's hair," Yeah! I almost committed suicide!"  
I added," I shouldn't of gone AWOL but I needed to think and while I was at it, I crashed into a tree!"  
Radar said," You got to tell everything that happened cause you two are in big trouble!"  
I let a tear out as I said," I know and it is all my fault!"  
We finally arrived at the 4077th as Col.Potter, Hawkeye, Maraget and Bj came out.  
I shook Father up who yawned and opened his eyes.  
Col.Potter said," Sonar! We are glad to have you and the Padre back! Sonar! I want to see you in my office!"  
I cleared my voice as Father got out of the jeep. I just didn't feel like talking.  
I said," Sir! I rather not talk of it!"  
I jumped out of the jeep standing beside Father Mulcahy who gave me a tight hug and then the group joined in.  
I said," That's enough!"  
I broke away from the group hug and walked off feeling guilt on me.  
Col.Potter ran after me including Father. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
I said," Col.Potter! Why would you want to talk to me anyway?"  
Col.Potter said," Come on! Padre! You are dismissed!"  
Father watched me as Col.Potter dragged me into his office.  
I sat down on a chair while Col.Potter sat on his desk. Radar came in and went through the files.  
Col.Potter said," Why did you go AWOL?"  
I said," Col. Potter! I am a very sensitive and strong person! Major Idiot had hurt my feelings but I didn't blame him! Sir! I am blaming myself that I caved in too easily and hurted Father's feelings! I felt unwanted and had many thoughts! I almost committed suicide cause hate has turned me bad but I realized I was loved by a man, Father Mulcahy! He has always been there and I blame myself for hurting him badly! He was a good friend! How can anyone trust me now Col.Potter?"  
I toke off my glasses and set them in my lap. I started crying.  
Col.Potter said," I see but you also hurt the camp! This mash unit cared of you too much! We tried to make it easy but you are making it too hard on your self, Sonar!"  
I said," Sir! Can I please go?"  
Col.Potter said," Dismissed!"  
I said," Thank you sir!"  
I ran out the doors and into my tent trying to sob my guilt and problems away.  
Meanwhile in Father's tent,  
Father felt that guilt was hurting me. He could sense it as he went out of his tent and walked off to see me. He knocked on my tent door.  
I toke a feel deep breaths and said," Come in!"  
I was wiping my tears as Father entered. I toke my eyes off him and turned the other way. Father sat down beside me and put a hand around my neck to my opposite shoulder. I turned to look at him. I forced myself to hug him. Father toke off his hat and hugged me tightly. I felt my tears returning.  
Father said," Sonar! You seem to be not okay!"  
I said," I know that Father but I hurted the camp and the feelings of others! I never realized it Father! Man! What have I done? Guilt is hurting me cause I hurt my friends and you! I feel so sorry!"  
Father was stunned.  
I added," I kept blaming myself for caving in to easily when Charles called me a meanderfall! I was trying my best but he'd hurt me more than ever Father!I let hate control me!"  
Father patted my back and said," It's okay! It happened to all of us! Hate toke over me when I didn't get my promotion! I always tried to get one and I realized it was not the rank, it was the job! Sonar! You got to quit blaming yourself!"  
I realized what Father was saying as I looked in his eyes. He read my eyes easily like he knew what I felt in my heart. He gave me a brief kiss.I didn't expect him to do that as he released it tenderly and slowly. I put my cheek on his cheek and put my arms around his neck.  
Father whispered," Quit blaming yourself!"  
I said," I'm going to try Father but I will need your help to get me through this!"  
Father said," I will get you through this Sonar! I promise you! I know hate is such a bad thing but you must control it!"  
I said as he stroked my hair," I'll try Father!"  
I added," I'm sorry if I did worry you and the camp!"  
Father said," It's okay! I was worried but I forgive you Sonar! You proved to yourself that pain can really trigger into your feelings and cause you to go AWOL when everyone tries to help you!"  
I said," Did you read my eyes again?"  
Father blushed and nodded slowly causing my head to go on his shoulder. I felt defeated but yet cared for by Father.  
I looked in his eyes again as I admitted," Thank you for everything Father!"  
Father said," Your welcome Sonar but please, call me Francis!"  
I said," Okay and you can call me Brandy, Francis!"  
Father and I had another kiss as Radar came in and was rather shocked. I released it as I saw Radar.  
I said," Radar!"  
Father and I blushed in surprise.  
Radar said," I'm sorry!"  
I said," It's okay Radar! Come on in but promise not to tell anyone!"  
Radar said," I promise! Mail call! Here you are Father!"  
Father got his letter from Radar who was still shocked after he saw what happened.  
Father said," It's my sister for a sister!"  
I chuckled silently not wanting to be rude but Father caught me.  
Father said," What is so funny?"  
I said," You just make me laugh! Radar! Any mail from my friends?"  
Radar said," Nope! You got one from your unit but its your commanding officer!"  
I said," Something tell me that my unit is going to give me the bad news again!"  
Father said," Read it to me and slowly!"  
I opened my letter and read it to Father as he asked me to.  
Father said," Well! That is rather a surprising ending!"  
I said," I don't believe they are going home! Lucky devils in a figure of speech!"  
Father said," They were just lucky!"  
I said silently," While the 8063rd goes home, we suffer here!"  
Father said," You have a point but I wanted to tell you something I hidden and it stirs inside me to tell you!"  
I said smirking," Go ahead Father! I am listening!"  
Father said stammering," I...I..love you!"  
I blushed in surprise and said," I love you too Father!"  
Father and I kissed before we could say anything. I blushed while the kiss was going on while Father placed me in his arms. I hugged him firmly in return. I was blushing because Father confessed his love for me which I was actually shocked cause usually priests are just friends to women and men but this was another story.   
I thought to my self," I don't believe it! He really loves me!"  
I felt Father release the kiss as I decided to put my back on Father's chest. I got into a position. Father held me there in comfort as I toke off my glasses and set them down on my stand. I than put my back on Father's chest and closed my eyes taking deep breaths of sorrow. Father watched me there as he heard breathing which was mine.   
There was a silent knock on the door as the priest layed me down in my bed, carefully trying not to wake me up. Father opened the door and it was Radar.  
Father whispered," Hi Radar!"  
Radar said," Why are you whispering?"  
Father said," Sonar's trying to sleep!"  
Radar whispered," Okay but I am not here for her! Col.Potter wants to have a word with you!"  
Father whispered," Tell him I will be there in a few minutes!"  
Radar said," Okay!"  
Radar toke off and told the commander. Father went back inside the tent. He came over to me and took off my glasses. Then he toke the green sheet from under my legs and tucked me in. He looked at me before he kissed my cheek. He than took off not realizing he left his hat on my bed.  
In Col.Potter's office....  
Col.Potter was sitting when he heard a knock. Radar was just going through files.  
Col.Potter said," Come in!"  
Father came in and said," Radar said you wanted to see me!"  
Col.Potter said," Yes I do! Hold on a second! Radar! Can you please leave?"  
Radar said," Yes sir!"  
Father watched Radar go as he put his hands in his lap. Col.Potter toke a deep breath.  
Col.Potter said," Why did you go AWOl which was against orders to find Sonar?"  
Father started," I care for Sonar, sir! I wanted to help her through her problems! When she went Awol, I noticed how she felt after that and I had to go look for her to help her!"  
Col.Potter said," Continue!"  
Father said," I went Awol because I knew she needed a shoulder to cry on plus guidence and comfort I can provide her with! I knew she would feel hurted!"  
Col.Potter said," Understandable Father but I don't want you to go Awol again! We nearly had to sent the mp to find you but they were busy so we sent Radar and Klinger! Do you understand?"  
Father said," Yes! Yes I do!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
I woke up a few minutes later and saw Father's hat on my chest.  
I thought," He must've forgot it! I'll ask Radar to drop it off!"  
There was a knock and wouldn't you know it, it was Radar.  
I passed Radar, Father's hat and spoke," Take this to Father Mulcahy! It's his hat!"  
Radar said," Okay!"  
Radar scooted off into the distance taking Father's hat as I went outside my tent and closed the door. I still thought of why I went Awol. I walked to the hill that was not far from the 4077th. I spotted the hill and sat down with my journal.  
I started writing: Dear Diary,  
I had another rough day. Col.Potter is ticked off and he is probably talking with Father Mulcahy. Speaking of Father Mulcahy, I had finally found out that he loved me. It's like a dream and I can't figure out why! I am guessing that he denied his love for me but I didn't! I feel so sorry! My friends are back home while I suffer! I met so many people here and I do not wish to leave. I realize that the 4077th gets more suffering than the 8063rd but then again, the war has been rough on everyone! I am thinking of getting transferred to the 8055th. I just didn't know what to do! I have confused emotions and don't know how my life will end! It's not a bad day. I fell asleep also and with Father's hat on my chest. He did comfort me before that after he said that he loved me but I was shocked. I only known this unit for a few months and now I am really enjoying being here! I hope I will meet them again!  
I heard a yell," Sonar! We got wounded, coming?"  
I said," Coming!"  
I dropped my journal and pen and rushed over to Hawkeye. Looks like another day has gone by.  
  
The End  
Unexpected ending?  
This story is dedicated to everyone including my family. Sonar is my character along with Silverbullet and Golden eye. I will write more. To ask me about this story, just email me at rlint@home.com or at dago_red50@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
